


Karazhan Chronicles

by Sari1219



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Mages, Magic, Orcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sari1219/pseuds/Sari1219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and one-shots centering around our favorite raven mages Medivh and Khadgar. Will take information and events from book/movie/game verse. Eventual raventrust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mana Pool

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I have written in a while, and it is un-beta'ed. I read it over a few times, but if you notice any mistakes feel free to let me know.
> 
> As I said in the summary there will be aspects from book/movie/and game verse concerning these two. If you are confused about anything, feel free to ask in a review or shoot me a message and I can clarify. Also the PoV will sometimes switch between Khadgar and Medivh but I will be sure to make it obvious when the change occurs.
> 
> There are some specific spells/herbs/locations/etc that I will mention that are from the games. Given that there are some people in the fandom who are here because of the movie and have never played any of the Warcraft games, I will put authors notes at the end of each chapter explaining these for you.

Khadgar and Medivh were standing out in the courtyard of Karazhan. Khadgar was deep in concentration, casting a spell, while Medivh watched coolly a short distance away, leaning against the stone outer wall.

Khadgar released the spell he was conjuring and a blue ring appeared underneath some target dummies. Ice slowly started creeping up the dummies, but then shattered and broke about half way up. Khadgar let out a frustrated cry and bent over gasping for breath.

Medivh sighed and conjured a skin of water. He walked over to Khadgar and held it out for him.

“Can I perhaps try a different area of effect spell? This one is proving difficult to cast.” Khadgar pleaded with Medivh.

“No, you may not. Ice has proven to be your weakest school of magic so far, so you need to practice more and improve. If you want to be a skilled arch-mage some day you will need to be a master of all 3 schools of magic.” Medivh chastised, “Plus if you are attacked by a large group of enemies, Ring of Frost will be your best bet at halting them.” He turned and walked away back to his previous position; he waved his hand indicating for Khadgar to try again.

Khadgar sighed and began casting the spell again. He practised all afternoon, finally in the late afternoon he had success. He cast the spell, the blue ring forming beneath the dummies, then instantly they were completely encased in ice unable to move. Khadgar whooped, jumping in the air and turned to receive praise from his teacher.

“Good job Young Trust.” Medivh complimented, reaching into his pocket of his robes, he pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Khadgar. “Here is a list of texts and scrolls I need for my next research project. Go to the library and collect them for me.” Medivh then teleported himself away, leaving Khadgar alone in the field with the dummies.

“What?!” Khadgar said exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air. He was completely exhausted, Medivh was riding him hard all afternoon to make sure he was able to cast Ring of Frost properly. Now he wanted him to go get him some books?! Khadgar laid on the soft grass and closed his eyes, resting for a few minutes in the warm afternoon sun. Picking himself up off the grass, he dragged himself up to the library.  
When Khadgar got up to the library, he saw a plate of meat, cheese and crackers waiting for him, along with a glass of milk. He sent a silent thank you to Moroes and sat down, demolishing his afternoon snack in record time. After he pulled out Medivh’s list and began gathering the listed text books and scrolls. Arms loaded full he began his ascent upstairs to Medivh’s study, hoping the whole time he didn’t trip and fall because he wouldn’t be able to catch himself were that to occur. 

Coming around the top of the stairs, he looked and saw Medivh sitting reclined in the mana pool, with the blue energy coming up to his stomach. His head was leaned back, eyes closed. Also he was only half-clothed, a fact that made Khadgar blush, looking down he walked over to where the table was and placed the requested items there.  
“Khadgar bring me my robes,” Medivh ordered while holding his right hand open. 

Khadgar grabbed Medivh’s robes off the couch and walked up to him, he dropped the robes in the outstretched hand and turned around while Medivh stood up and put his robes on. Khadgar looked outside and saw that the sun was beginning to set; he hoped Medivh would dismiss him so he could go to bed early. He was so tired and drained from all the spell casting earlier today.  
Medivh strode past him and picked up one of the books Khadgar collected earlier. He started reading it and said to Khadgar, “I know you are drained from all the work we did today, you can recover some of your energy from the mana pool.”

That snapped Khadgar out of his reverie, he felt light headed with excitement. Since he had come here to study with Medivh a few months ago, he hadn’t been allowed to use the mana pool. He shuffled over and kneeled down; tentatively he put his right hand in to see what would happen. His watched the blue mana energy curl around his skin, as it danced across he could feel his reserves begin filling back up slowly. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh, when suddenly Medivh put his foot on his back and shoved him into the mana pool.

Khadgar fell face first into the mana pool. Momentarily he panicked about smashing his face at the bottom of the basin, but quickly realised it was deeper than expected. His whole body tingled from the mana, and when he sucked in a breath it felt like he was reborn anew. He felt energized, his mana reserves replenished and then some. He opened his eyes and saw he was immersed in beautiful blue glowing mana. He pushed off from the bottom and surfaced. Leaning against the edge of the pool he watched as Medivh sat at his table writing.  
“How are you feeling?” Medivh inquired.

Khadgar giggled, “I feel great!” He lifted up his hand and examined it as the mana “poured off” his hand back into the pool. He had never felt this good in his life, everything felt more vibrant. Though at times it did seem his mind felt a bit fuzzy. He giggled and splashed the mana as if it were water.

“Do you feel replenished, anything different than usual?” Medivh asked while jotting notes down.

“Yeah I do, I feel like I could cast a million spells and not run out of power.” Khadgar replied.

Medivh hummed and glanced at him; he nodded then went back to writing.

Khadgar laid his cheek on the cool stone, and thrummed his fingers, trying to think of something he could do to impress his master. Thinking of something, Khadgar pulled himself out of the mana pool. He raced down the tower and out into the courtyard.

He began concentrating, finding it much easier than usual to cast a spell. As he was casting Pyroblast he dumped a lot more power into the spell than was required. The fireball grew, and grew becoming person sized, he floated it above his head. Medivh suddenly appeared next to him.

“What do you think you are doing?” Medivh asked him.

Khadgar beamed a bright smile at Medivh, “making the biggest Pyroblast ever!” He released the Pyroblast straight up into the sky, once it was a good distance up, he sent up a blast of energy which broke up the spell into small fireballs which rained down like small meteors.

“That was so awesome!” Khadgar exclaimed.

“And a waste of energy,” Medivh said turning and walking back towards the tower.

Khadgar zoomed past him, “but you have to admit it was pretty cool.” Khadgar’s shoulder collided with the stone as he rounded the corner; he felt a sudden hum of energy and stopped in his tracks. He turned and placed his palms on the side of the tower, closing his eyes he could feel the hum of Karazhan’s magic. He had never felt it before, it was so powerful, he could also feel Medivh’s magic woven into the tapestry with Karazhan. He closed his eyes and laid his face against the stone, he could feel a pulsing rhythm and when he concentrated on it, it was beating in time with his heart.

Khadgar look at Medivh who was standing a short distance away watching him with a guarded expression. “Medivh, Medivh, come here I can feel the magic of Karazhan finally! You should come feel too, it feels so cool.”

Medivh sighed and began walking towards Khadgar, “I already know what it feels like. I feel the hum of it all the time.” As Medivh went to walk by, Khadgar grabbed his wrist and placed it on his chest above his heart. 

“Look it’s beating it time with my heart! I have never had that happen before.” Khadgar explained.

Medivh paused and gave him a strange look; he pulled his wrist away and began walking away quickly. “You should go to bed and get some rest before the crash hits you.”

Khadgar pulled away from the tower and trailed after Medivh, “What crash?”

Medivh looked over his shoulder at him, his lip quirking up in a smirk, “why from mana overload of course.” He pushed open the outside door to the tower, and disappeared inside.

Khadgar shook his head, how could he crash when he felt so high right now. He threw his hands up in the air and spun in a circle a few times, watching the stars twinkle. Suddenly he felt very ill, he became light headed and stumbled towards the door. Now Khadgar didn’t feel very good at all anymore as he practically crawled up the stairs to his quarters. The whole time his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up.

‘So this is what dying feels like.’ Khadgar thought as he made his pathetic journey towards his bed.

Once he reached his bed he kicked off his shoes, laying on his covers, he didn’t even have the energy to pull his blankets on himself. Pulling his pillow under his head, he quickly passed out cold.

~~~~~~~~~~

Medivh was sitting at a table in the library drinking some peacebloom tea, contemplating last night’s events with his apprentice. For the most part the results were what he had expected; too much submersion in the mana pool resulted in an effect similar to consuming too much mana thistle. However what was unexpected though was that he had become attuned with Karazhan. Magical attunement usually takes years to occur, even in a strong magus. Of course it can be accelerated by performing a magical attunement ritual, but the effects won’t be as strong as when it occurs naturally. Medivh reached a hand out and rubbed the wall of the library, feeling the warmth of Karazhans magic greeting him. 

Just then Khadgar shambled into the library and sat down across from Medivh, looking like he had seen better days. He laid his head on his arms and groaned.

“Now I know what the other apprentices felt like back in Dalaran after a night of partying.” Khadgar whined.

Medivh chuckled and stood. He figured he should aid Khadgar in feeling better since this was a situation of his own creating. He walked over to a cabinet and looked through his potion stores until he found the ones he wanted. Walking back to the table he placed them gently in front of Khadgar.

Khadgar looked up and grabbed the potions, “Please never let me do that again. I feel like road kill.” Khadgar sighed then threw back the potions, shaking his head and making a face at the bitter taste of them.  
Medivh smirked; evidently Khadgar forgot his part in last night’s events. He sat down and added memory loss to his list. 

Moroes quietly came in with a tray of biscuits and jam, and a cup of peacebloom tea for Khadgar. Medivh nodded his thanks to his servant. 

Khadgar grabbed a biscuit and put a healthy helping of jam on it; he nibbled on it and looked over to see what Medivh was working on.

“What are you working on today?” Khadgar inquired.

Medivh quickly closed his journal and slid it to the side, “nothing of importance, just a small side project.”

Khadgar nodded and leaned back in his chair, thoughtfully chewing on his breakfast. Medivh watched him and thought, ‘Yes one day you will indeed be a great arch-mage, Young Trust.’

‘Not if you kill him first,’ a sinister voice whispered in his head.

‘I will not kill him.’ Medivh concentrated pushing the thought from his head.

\----------

A/N:

Ring of Frost: Summons a Ring of Frost at the target location. Enemies entering the ring are incapacitated for 10 sec.  
Pyroblast: Hurls an immense fiery boulder at the target.  
Peacebloom: a common flower found growing throughout Azeroth.


	2. An Unexpected Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a crack one. If you don't want to read silliness then feel free to skip it.
> 
> Also if you haven't seen/have no idea about the new Hearthstone Adventure mode video, One Night In Karazhan then I recommend you watch this link. Otherwise this chapter will make even less sense.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlHx7YNWYGY
> 
> Once I saw this video I knew I had to write a chapter based on it.

Khadgar awoke suddenly from his sleep; he looked over to his window to see it was still night time. He rolled over and shut his eyes, trying to go back to sleep when he heard...music? Khadgar sat up in his bed, and stretched listening for the mysterious sound. Yes it definitely was music, a strange type of music he hadn’t heard before. He wondered what his master could be doing; it’s the middle of the night and not the proper time to be listening to loud music. Khadgar slid out of bed, pulled on a plain robe over his nightshirt and slid his feet into his boots. Tiredly he trudged down the tower to go investigate what’s going on. As he descended closer to ground level the music became louder, he could also hear the voices of many people laughing and talking. Khadgar was confused; there wasn’t any sort of party occurring before he went to bed.

He walked over to one of the main halls and peered around the corner. What he saw only served to add to his confusion. The hall was filled with people, some were races he had never seen before even, and they all appeared to be partying. There were elves, bull people, blue-skinned people and many others he didn’t recognize. They were all also wearing very strange looking bright colored clothes, and dancing with each other. He scanned the room looking desperately for Medivh, hoping to clear up what was going on.

When he finally located Medivh, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Medivh was standing in the middle of a group of people, laughing at some story, drinking a bright blue drink. He also wasn’t clad in his typical robes; instead he was wearing a rather low cut white long sleeve shirt, and shiny black pants. Also his black hair was undone from its typical ponytail and poured over his shoulders in glossy waves. Medivh seemed to spot him at this moment and made his way over towards Khadgar.

“Ah Khadgar, glad to see you have finally decided to join the party!” Medivh exclaimed clapping him on the shoulder. “Though we do need to do something about your attire, it’s not nearly festive enough. Come along.” Medivh pulled him into one of the side chambers.

“Medivh, please I don’t understand, what is going on? It’s the middle of the night, and we are in the middle of an important project. You barely even tolerate other people, let alone hosting this massive gathering. So why are you hosting a party all of a sudden?” Khadgar inquired.

Medivh shrugged, seeming unconcerned with said mentioned project, “things have been too dull around here as of late. It was time to spice things up! Now let’s do something about your drab attire.” Medivh waved his hand and transmogrified Khadgars sleeping clothes.

Khadgar looked down at his new clothes. His robes and nightshirt had been replaced with a light blue shirt, which shimmered like a lake surface on a sunny day. It also like Medivh’s shirt was quite low cut, something which caused Khadgar to blush. He twisted and inspected his, very tight light grey pants, which clung to him like a second skin until reaching his calves where they flared out. Finally he lifted up his right foot to look at his shiny black boots, which came up to his ankles and saw that they had heels on them. 

‘Uhhhh...” was all Khadgar could manage to say, his brain having been fried from confusion.

“Wonderful, now you look like you are ready to party! Come along my apprentice, I have been looking forward to showing you off all night to my guests.” Medivh grabbed his wrist and dragged him back towards the party.

Khadgar anxiously sucked in a breath as he and Medivh waded through the crowd. He wasn’t used to being around this many people any more after spending so much time here with only Medivh, Moroes, and Cook for company. They seemed to reach the desired group Medivh wanted to converse with. Everyone turned and regarded him with friendly smiles and greetings. Medivh waved over a waiter and everyone exchanged their empty drink glasses for new ones, Medivh then pressed a bubbling drink into Khadgars hand.

“This is my amazing apprentice Khadgar. I am lucky to have gotten him from those idiots in Dalaran.” Medivh laughed and draped one of his arms around Khadgars shoulders.

Khadgar blushed, and stared down at his drink. He wasn’t used to being the centre of attention, let alone hearing such praise from his master. 

“I am the lucky one to have been chosen to study under the Guardian. You are a good instructor, even if you are hard to deal with sometimes.” Khadgar laughed nervously.

“And you are a trooper for putting up with me for as long as you have.” Medivh patted him on the back and drank down his drink. “Drink you drink Khadgar, it’s not poisonous.”

Khadgar sipped his drink, and listened while Medivh chatted with the others gathered around them. The topics varied, but none of them were serious topics. He commented here and there, but was still generally unsure of what exactly was happening.

After a while a deep bell sound tolled and everyone stopped chatting. Medivh climbed up on a table and raised his hands to gather everyone’s attention. “Everyone, I want to let you know that this evening’s feast has been prepared, and is now ready to be eaten! Please move on to the dining hall.” Medivh gestured towards the large double doors on the opposite side of the room and they opened for everyone to pass through.

As Khadgar shuffled along with the crowd towards the dining hall, he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to look at the eye scarred into his skin from the mages of Dalaran to see it was glowing. Of course there had to be a lot of magic going on, he just couldn’t discern anything specific, other than a left over residue of portal magic. How else would have all these strange people gotten into Karazhan? Khadgar sighed as Medivh dropped down beside him from the table.

“I am simply famished, come along and sit with me at the head of the table. You won’t be disappointed by tonight’s meal, there is every manner of dish prepared for tonight.” Medivh guided him over to where they would be sitting.

Khadgar looked around the room and saw multiple long tables, covered in every kind of dish imaginable. Everyone seemed to be settling down okay, passing along drinks and dishes for all to sample. He sat down beside Medivh and began filling his plate, his hunger suddenly having made itself known. While he was eating he watched Medivh from his peripheral vision. He looked like Medivh, he sounded like Medivh, but that is where the similarities ended. This Medivh had a completely different personality, from his usually more stoic demeanor. Khadgar was wondering if perhaps one of Medivh’s experiments backfired and caused him to have a personality shift, or he consumed some sort of strange elixir.

Medivh turned from his conversation to look at Khadgar, and beamed him a bright smile. Khadgar sucked in a breath, as his heart did a little flip-flop. He smiled back at Medivh, and decided to stop worrying about why this strange party was occurring, and just enjoy it for what it is.

“What do you think of the food Young Trust?” Medivh asked after finishing off his plate.

Khadgar was scooping seconds onto his plate and said, “It is fantastic! Our meals are usually pretty simple so this is a nice change. There are so many different kinds of dishes, but I know I don’t have the room to try them all.” Khadgar laughed.

Medivh laughed with him, “Eat to your heart’s content. After dinner there is going to be a chess tournament that we can go and watch, but don’t worry it won’t be the standard chess we usually play together.” 

Medivh winked at him and took a sip of his wine.

Khadgar was confused but intrigued. He continued to eat heartily and watched everyone else in the room as the chatted jovially and finished off their plates.

Medivh stood up and said loudly to everyone, “For those of you who wish to watch there will be a chess tournament in this hall” Medivh waved his right arm to the far side of the room and another door opened. “Or for those of you who wish to go back to socializing and dancing, you may return to the room we were in previously. In a little while there will be fireworks which will wrap up the evening.”

The crowd began to split up as some filtered back to the dance hall and others moved on to watch the chess tournament. Medivh tugged Khadgar along through the crowd to a small wooden door at the back of the room. He opened the door and they went up a set of stairs to a hallway, which Medivh then went through another door to a balcony overlooking the chess board. There was a plush looking couch for them to sit on and watch the game, and a side table with 2 drinks waiting for them. Khadgar leaned over the rail to see large, life sized chess pieces. He looked back at Medivh to see him lounging on the couch smiling.  
“Impressive isn’t it?” Medivh asked.

“Yeah, it’s really interesting.” Khadgar said and went back to watching the players get ready for their match. He noticed other guests filtering in to watch the game. After a few more moments everyone settled in and the match began. Khadgar backed up and sat down beside his mentor, Medivh handed him a drink, and together their quietly watched the first game progress. Khadgar finished his first drink, and sipped another, when he realized his brain was starting to feel a bit fuzzy. The logical part of his brain reminded him that he was now getting to the point of consuming too much alcohol and should stop. But too bad, nothing about this night was logical, so Khadgar finished his second drink and relaxed to watch the next game take place. Khadgar and Medivh stayed and watched a few matches, some of them were really intense, while others were just plain hilarious. At some point in their game watching Khadgar rested his head on Medivh’s shoulder, and he didn’t realize until they were standing up to move onto other festivities.

“We should go have a dance now, don’t you think? Time to see if those stuffy old mages back in Dalaran taught you any good moves. I doubt it though!” Medivh laughed and grabbed Khadgars hand walking back to the first ballroom that they were in.

Khadgar laughed nervously, “I did learn a few different dancing styles, though I haven’t been to any parties or balls in a few years. So I am probably going to be a bit rusty.”

When they arrived in the ballroom, the room was darkened and loud music was playing, but it wasn’t a song Khadgar recognized. There were also multicolored lights flashing around the room.

“I am afraid I don’t know what kind of dance everyone seems to be doing.” Khadgar said as he and Medivh found a spot on the dance floor.

“Ah, no worries just follow my lead Young Trust.” Medivh said confidently and began dancing.

Khadgar attempted to copy his mentor’s moves with great difficulty, and was relieved when the song changed to one that was familiar to Khadgar. It was a song that was danced to in groups and some others quickly came over and joined the mages in dancing and laughing at nothing in particular. When the song changed to one Khadgar recognized as a partner dance, he barely had any time to think before Medivh grabbed his waist and started waltzing around the room with him. Khadgar was embarrassed at first; he hadn’t really had much in the way of physical contact with his master before, so this was something new. But he realized it was not unwelcome, so he settled in and let Medivh lead him through a few songs before they grew tired and stopped to have a drink.

“I had no idea you could dance so well.” Khadgar commented in between sips of his drink, as he and Medivh lounged watching everyone else continue to dance.

“Ah yes, I suppose it isn’t something I advertise very much. But when your friends are the King of Stormwind and a nobleman, you unfortunately attend many royal balls. All of which require dancing.” Medivh laughed and threw back his drink. “I suppose all that has paid off now; look at how wonderful this party is turning out to be, though it is much different that the parties those stuffy nobles host.” Medivh winked at him. “Come on, we are getting to the finale of the party and there is one last thing I want you to see before heading back to bed.”

Medivh walked away from him a few steps and said loudly, “Come along outside everyone it is time for the finale of tonight’s festivities.” He turned and smiled at Khadgar gesturing for him to follow.

Khadgar walked behind his mentor as he led him outside onto the grass in front of Karazhan. They sat down on the grass at the front, and it seemed the entire party piled in behind them and sat down to watch whatever this last part was going to be.

Medivh leaned over and whispered, “You will really enjoy this part. Look up.” Medivh pointed up above Karazhan as bright yellow light flew up into the sky and exploded into many smaller lights that rained down. Khadgar gasped, he had never seen something so cool before.

“They are called fireworks, apparently goblins and gnomes make them.” Medivh filled Khadgar in as he smiled watching the fireworks. 

Khadgar nodded and recalled Medivh mentioning them earlier, but he had no idea at the time what they were. He watched the fireworks show completely enraptured. He couldn’t believe all the different kinds of fireworks, some of them sizzled and popped, other zinged about the sky, and still others crackled and rained down like glitter. Finally after some time the show ended with a deep boom and a very large firework sailing up into the sky and exploding into a dragon.

Khadgar whooped and cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Everyone started standing up and clapping for Medivh, Khadgar joined them in congratulating his mentor on a wonderful party. 

Medivh bowed a few times and said, “Thank you, thank you everyone. I had an exquisite night, and it looks like everyone else did too. Thank you so much for coming, if you all want to go back into the entryway there will be portals waiting to take you back home.”

Khadgar stood with his mentor, as the crowd moved past them towards Karazhan. He closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze of the night brush his face and ruffle his hair, he had quite enjoyed himself tonight, and a part of him wished the party wouldn’t end. But he did have work he needed to get done in the morning, despite having partied all night. Once the group dispersed, Khadgar and Medivh headed back into their home. The halls seemed almost eerie now in their silence, after having been filled with so many happy party-goers previously. As they neared the stairs up to the tower, Medivh clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

“What a fun night we had my apprentice. Get some rest now; I will go make sure the cleanup is going well.” Medivh said then waved at him and walked off.

His excitement wearing off Khadgar was starting to realize how tired he really was. He marched up the stairs to his room slowly. Once there he took off his party clothes and tossed them into his closet, slipping on another nightshirt he crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Khadgar was startled awake by Moroes shaking him and calling his name.

“You best hurry up and get ready quick. Medivh is impatiently waiting for you downstairs to have breakfast with him.” Moroes said and disappeared out of his room.

Khadgar rubbed his eyes tiredly; they felt like they were glues shut with cement. What a strange dream he had last night about having a party with Medivh as the host. Khadgar laughed at the absurdity of the thought and went to his wash basin to rinse his face for the morning. He went to his closet to fish out his clothes for the day when a certain party outfit tumbled out and fell at his feet. Dread washed over Khadgar freezing him in place as he started at his party outfit...from his dream. But obviously it wasn’t a dream as the outfit was lying here clear as day. But then that means...that the party actually happened. Khadgar quickly jammed the outfit to the bottom of the closet and got dressed in his usual outfit. Running out of his room and down the stairs, he wished he could fall into a black abyss and never come out. At the bottom of the stairs he rubbed his face and shook out his jitters, putting on a neutral face he walked into the dining hall and sat down across from Medivh.

Medivh scowled at him, “Had a late night?”

Khadgar smiled nervously, “Uh yeah I did. Sorry about sleeping in.” He started eating his breakfast trying desperately to not think of last night’s party and failing. Finally he decided to just get it over with and ask Medivh about what the heck went on last night.

“You don’t happen to remember anything about a party here last night do you?” Khadgar asked.

Medivh gave him a look like he suddenly grew two heads, “No... I have no idea what you are talking about. Do I look like the kind of person who would host a party?” His scowl deepened and he crossed his arms.

A wave of relief washed over Khadgar, either Medivh had forgotten, or Khadgar had gone completely crazy. Either way it seemed that to his mentor nothing had happened last night, and it was probably better that way. 

“Are you ill boy?” Medivh asked.

“No, not at all.” Khadgar finished up his breakfast and stood, “I am going to get started on collecting the reagents for the next part of our project.” Khadgar shuffled off, wondering what other unexpected things would happen to him while living in this strange tower with his reclusive mentor.


	3. The Future Is Not So Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little idea that popped in my head while I was working today. After all that fluff, get ready for a bit of angst.

Khadgar had finished his research early for the day and decided to take a walk around Karazhan. When he took his next step around the corner he found himself standing on an unfamiliar stone floor. He looked around and saw a banner of the Kirin Tor hanging on the back wall, scrolls on tables and in shelves, a fish tank on one side, and when he looked up he saw a countless number of books on shelves very high up. The air crackled with the power of arcane energy, making Khadgar feel excited. Khadgar walked to the door and peered outside. He saw a couple mages dueling outside, arcane sentries patrolling around and when he looked up... the constellations didn’t match Azeroth’s stars.

“Am I on another planet?” Khadgar mused out loud to himself.

“Yes, you are.” An unknown voice said behind him.

Khadgar jumped back, not expecting to hear a reply. When he looked at the person who spoke with him, he was faced with this older version of himself again. His eyes were so young, yet the rest of him seemed so old. Though this version didn’t look like the last one he saw. Gone was the beard and armor. His silver hair was cut short and slicked back, red robes exchanged for a blue and brown set that seemed stylish yet functional. Somehow Khadgar knew that he was seeing a version of himself that was even further in the future than before. 

Older Khadgar was holding a scroll in one hand and a book in the other, which he snapped shut and levitated up to its spot in the bookshelf. Khadgar could feel the power he had, it was great, and he had felt that kind of power before when he was around one of the Council of Six. Khadgar’s heart soared, he knew he would be a great magus one day, and this was the proof he needed.

“If not Azeroth, then where are we?” Khadgar asked his older self.

Older Khadgar merely shook his head silently, not saying a word.

Khadgar furrowed his brow, he had so many questions to ask his future self, “Why are you so old, yet so young seeming. And what of Medivh? I see you have Atiesh, so where is Medivh? Why are you on another planet? How did you become so powerful?” Khadgar couldn’t stop the questions from pouring out, his inquisitive mind chomping at the bit for answers.

Older Khadgar walked forward smiling. He put a finger on Khadgar’s lips to silence him. Brushing a stray lock behind Khagar’s ear he smiled fondly at him. “I am sorry; I cannot answer any of those questions for you. To do so would change the course of history, or I suppose the future, for you.” Older Khadgar stepped back and went to place the scroll he was holding on the shelf.

Khadgar’s mouth dropped open and he stared incredulously at himself. “How could you not tell me, I could change things for us for the better?! To not do anything would waste this opportunity. Surely there is something you could tell me?”

Old Khadgar smiled sadly at his younger self, “All I can tell you is to trust your instincts.”

“What?!” Khadgar exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air exasperated with himself. 

“You have to tell me more, I need to know why-“ Khadgar lunged for his older self’s robes, and grabbed only thin air. He fell forward onto the carpeted hallway of Karazhan.

“You look so lonely.” Khadgar whispered. 

He looked around and was glad to see no one was around to watch him talk to himself. Khadgar felt very disturbed with the meeting and rushed up to his room. He climbed into bed and hugged himself shivering. Squeezing his eyes shut Khadgar tried to choke back a desperate sob, as he wondered what on earth would happen to him that would cause him to be so lonely.


	4. A Strange Occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar comes across an unconscious Medivh, with no explanation as to why.

Khadgar was happily working on some of his own personal research projects in the library. Medivh had been gone for a week now, which wasn’t uncommon for the magus. So after sorting through Medivh’s correspondence, Khadgar was taking advantage of the absence and working on some things for himself. He was lighting some new candles he had brought over form the supply closet, as the sun had long set and Khadgar needed more light to continue reading. 

As he sat there transcribing some notes, an ice cold breeze whipped through the library, snuffing out the lights of the candles. Khadgar shivered violently, not just from the cold, but it also felt like a great shadow just passed over his soul. He quickly grabbed the matches, and began to try re-lighting the candles. He was having a hard time from shivering so violently. Once they were lit, Khadgar picked one up, and stuck it in a lantern, looking around the library to see if he could see what caused the wind to come in. Khadgar felt like something was very wrong, but he couldn’t place specifically why he was feeling that way.  
Exiting the library Khadgar headed down to look around and try find the source of this strange feeling. After checking through most of Karazhan, Khadgar was wondering if he was having a sleep-deprived delusion or being paranoid. As he was heading back up to the library, he suddenly remembered his older-self telling him to trust his instincts. And right now they told him something was very wrong. Shaking his head Khadgar hurried up the steps to go check the observatory before giving up. 

When he opened the door, he was not prepared for what he saw. Medivh was lying on his back, his eyes closed, he seemed to be unconscious.

“Medivh!” Khadar cried, rushing to his mentor’s side and dropping to his knees. He grabbed Medivh’s shoulders and began shaking them, and then he started slapping his cheeks. Medivh’s eyes cracked open, and he looked at him for a moment, his eyes had a wicked green flicker in their depths. Khadgar filed that away to consider later.

“Khadgar...”Medivh said weakly and passed back out, his head lolling to the side.

Khadgar was beginning to panic, he wasn’t a healer, had no idea about how healing magic worked. Wait, what if he took him down to the Mana pool, perhaps that would help him some.

“Moroes!” Khadgar yelled and waited impatiently for the elderly custodian to show up.

Moroes shuffled into the room, and upon seeing the scene before him, came over to help Khadgar lift up the unconscious Medivh. 

“I want to take him down to the mana pool. Help me get him down the stairs.” Khadgar said desperately.

Moroe’s nodded silently and continued at a snail’s pace down the stairs. Khadgar couldn’t understand how the man could be so calm in such a dire situation.

Once they reached the mana pool, Khadgar and Moroes gently eased Medivh in until he was about waist high. 

Khadgar took some time to study his mentor as he sat there. He looked ashen, Khadgar had never seen him like this before and it scared him. What could cause his great master to become so drained? Khadgar’s heart was hammering, if Medivh didn’t wake up soon, he had no idea what to do next.

Medivh’s eyes flickered open and he looked up at his apprentice, “Thank you.”

Khadgar let out the breath he had been holding, “You are most welcome. What had drained you like this master? What do you need me to do?”

Medivh shook his head not divulging anything; he laid his head back and closed his eyes, “take me up to my room after please. I will need to rest for a few days.”

Medivh and Khadgar sat their quietly for a short while, then Medivh stirred and Khadgar brought him up to his room. It seemed as though Medivh gained back some of his strength. He wasn’t leaning on Khadgar as heavily this time. 

Khadgar helped Medivh into bed and arranged the blankets around him neatly. 

“Do you need anything else? I can go get you some broth or some water perhaps?” Khadgar questioned wringing his hands nervously, wanting to do anything that would help his mentors’ vitality return.  
“No Young Trust, you have done enough for me tonight. I just want to rest for now, I feel so very tired.” Medivh said quietly and yawned; he sunk down into the bed and fell asleep quickly.

Not wanting to leave his mentor alone right now Khadgar sunk down and sat beside Medivh’s bed. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his chin on his knees. Looking around the room Khadgar noticed that Medivh kept his room about as organized as his library. Clothes were scattered about the floor, a small writing desk was piled with parchment and books, his closet door hung open, and Khadgar saw it was about half full. 

Noticing the curtains were open on the window Khadgar walked over to close them. He looked up at the full moon and bright stars in the sky for a short while. Closing his eyes he silently prayed that Medivh would recover from his sudden illness, and then he closed the dark curtains over the window. He briefly debated on going to grab a book to read while Medivh slept, but his worry over Medivh meant he didn’t want to leave the room for a moment. Then Khadgar decided he would tidy up his masters room while he slept, he hoped Medivh wouldn’t mind. But Khadgar needed something to do right now or he was going to drive himself sick with worry. With one last look at his master deeply asleep on the bed, Khadgar threw himself into his new cleaning task with vigor.

He began by sorting the clothes that were “dirty” and were “clean.” He took the dirty clothes and put them into the laundry basket, which had been overturned and had books placed on it. The he took his clean clothes, shook them out and hung them back up in the closet. Next was the task of the messy desk, he took the books off and piled them up beside the desk neatly. Then he put all the unwritten parchment together on one side of the desk, and the written ones on the other side. He then proceeded to throw all the crumpled and ripped papers in, along with the broken quills, empty ink bottles and other random garbage he found about. Khadgar accidentally knocked a paperweight off the desk when he was grabbing a ripped note and it fell on the ground with a loud ‘thud.’ Khadgar paused and darted a look over to Medivh, seeing that Medivh remained undisturbed by the noise, Khadgar continued to tidy, but at a slower more careful pace. His cleaning finally ended at the sidetable by Medivh’s bed, he was going to tidy it but decided to leave it as it seemed to have a few small keepsake items on it. He did notice two photos in frames on the table. The first was Medivh, with who Khadgar assumed were King Llane and Anduin Lothar, they had their arms looped around each other and were smiling fiercely. Khadgar put that picture down and grabbed the second one, which turned out to be a picture of himself. Khadgar gasped and hugged the picture to his chest; he looked at his unconscious mentor and felt very emotional. Medivh always acted kind of standoff-ish and abrupt with him, he never thought he would care enough to keep a picture of him by his bedside. Khadgar gently placed the picture back in its former position. He again resumed his position beside Medivh’s bed, and wished with all his being for his mentor to get better soon. 

While he was sitting down Khadgar had time to consider the strange green light he saw in Medivh’s eyes earlier. It could have just been a play of the lights, or he could have been imagining it. But no, something didn’t feel right about either of those ideas. Something was deeply wrong with Medivh, he could just feel it. Khadgar yawed tiredly, he pinched himself to try and keep himself awake longer, but he eventually lost the battle and slumped down fast asleep.

Khadgar startled awake to a tapping on his shoulder.

“Khadgar, Khargar” He could hear Medivh quietly whispering to him.

Khadgar looked up at his mentor, he felt a twinge in his neck to remind him he shouldn’t have slept like that, and saw Medivh giving him a concerned look.

“Come rest, you don’t look very comfortable there.” Medivh said then threw the covers back some and rolled over.

Khadgar was too tired to think too closely on the fact that he was going to be sharing his mentor’s bed with him. He faced away from Medivh, and closed his eyes. Listening to Medivh’s even breathing, and feeling comforted by his mentors touch Khadgar quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Altered Perceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khadgar is late for his lesson with Medivh and is punished for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a silly fluff chapter, I thought it would be a good break after the angst of the last one.

Khadgar was resting peacefully in the library. He had been up late doing some research on a new spell the night before. Suddenly he startled awake and looked around the library sleepily. He wondered where Medivh went; he had been conducting some of his own research in another part of the library. He looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was just after lunch time. There was something important nagging at the back of his mind. It took him a moment to remember what that was.

He was supposed to be having polymorph lessons with Medivh...

Fifteen minutes ago...

Khadgar jumped up from the desk and raced out of the library. He pounded down the stairs of the tower, taking two at a time and trying not to trip and die in the process. Reaching ground level he ran out of the front doors of Karazhan, his lungs were screaming desperately for air by this point. He could see Medivh standing near a large tree full of ravens, impatiently tapping his foot. Khadgar collapsed in an exhausted heap at his master’s feet, his chest heaving from taking in deep breaths.

“You’re late.” Is all Medivh said to him, and regarded him with a cool look.

Khadgar could feel the executions ax lining up above his head, “I know.” Khadgar choked out between gasps, “I’m so sorry. I know there’s no excuse, please don’t be mad,” Khadgar desperately begged his mentor.

Medivh hummed and stroked his goatee thoughtfully, “Well you know I dislike tardiness. This deserves some sort of repercussion.” 

Khadgar gathered himself and stood up facing his mentor solemnly.

Medivh snapped his fingers, “I know just the thing.” With a wave of his hand and a quick utterance of a spell, Khadgar felt the bindings of an arcane spell grip him.

Khadgar’s skin tingled and his world spun for a brief moment. When he came to he found himself staring at Medivh’s boots. He immediately knew something was very wrong and looked up to see his mentor smiling at him. Khadgar let out a startled cry that came out as a deep raven caw.

Medivh let out a hearty laugh, “Ah yes quite the fitting punishment indeed.” Medivh walked past Khadgar heading back into Karazhan. He spared one last look back at his troubled apprentice and smiled, “When you can come find me up in the library later, I will consider turning you back.” He closed the door with a loud bang, sealing Khadgar outside to face his punishment alone.

Khadgar inspected his new “body.” Experimentally he lifted his foot and clenched his taloned toes back and forth. He flapped his wings, and shook his body out ruffling his feathers. He tried to push a pulse of arcane magic through his body to revert back to his original shape and found he couldn’t tap his magic reserves. Khadgar’s stomach dropped, he was worried about how long he was going to be stuck like this. He knew most polymorph spells only lasted for a few minutes, but he had a feeling Medivh cast a modified spell that would last much longer.

Khadgar turned his head and regarded the ravens sitting in the tree. There were many of them and they were squawking and chirping at each other. Khadgar couldn’t imagine where Medivh got the inspiration for his polymorph from. 

Khadgar looked up at Karazhan and felt despair creep up once more. His only way of getting out of this unfortunate situation was to get up near the top where the library was. That left him two options. One: try to fly up, which would be faster if Khadgar could teach himself to do so. Or two: walk all the way up there as a tiny bird, which could take him hours, assuming he could safely make it inside from the stables.   
Khadgar waddled back and forth awkwardly while he thought out his options. Not used to the orientation Khadgar stumbled and fell on his chest. He let out a startled squawk, and flapped his wing trying to right himself. After some embarrassing flopping around and wing flapping Khadgar manage to right himself.

Khadgar then decided to stop trying to pace as a bird, and crouched down on the ground. He looked around wearily, hoping no predators decided to come by for a snack. Being unable to fly, or cast magic, Khadgar knew he would be a gonner if that were to occur.

His salvation came from an unexpected source: Moroes came out the door dragging two rugs behind him. He picked one up and began whacking it with a stick, sending clouds of dust up in the air. Khadgar stood up and began to hobble-jump towards the elderly castellan. Moroes didn’t seem to notice him and continued on with his work. Khadgar started to caw at Moroes to try get his attention. Moroes continued to ignore Khadgar. Growing annoyed Khadgar walked closer to Moroes and pecked his boot.

Moroes finally looked down at him, “Darn bird, shoo!” Moroes kicked his foot at Khadgar in an effort to get him to leave.

Khadgar cawed and flapped his wings, walking back and forth. But Moroes only grumbled under his breath and walked back inside with the rugs in tow. Khadgar tried to sneak in the door behind the servant and was rewarded with a boot to the face that sent him flying back out. Khadgar should have known that would happen, but still he had hoped to succeed. It’s not like Moroes could read his magical signature to tell that the raven was Khadgar and not just some random annoying bird.

Khadgar despaired, wondering if he would ever be able to get up to his mentor. Would Medivh truly leave him this way? Khadgar thought about and couldn’t be sure that the answer was no. He was sitting there contemplating his dire situation when a strong gust of wind blew, and caused him to lift up off the ground. He opened his wings and glided forward a bit, carried by the wind. But then the gust dropped off and he fell unceremoniously to the ground.

Khadgar felt a new hope rising in his chest. He hopped back to a proper position and held out his wings waiting for the next breeze to happen. His wings were getting tired, and he was about to give up when another breeze kicked up and he left himself lift off. He beat his wings furiously in an attempt to gain altitude, but obviously wasn’t timing things right and fell to the ground again. 

Determined now to succeed, Khadgar tried over and over to fly, finally he managed to get the right amount of running, flapping and angling and took off up into the sky. He was so excited, he felt free now. His heart soared just as his body did, flying was truly an amazing feat. He took the time to fly lazily around Karazhan, taking in the beautiful natural sights form above. This was a way better way to travel then on griffon back. He was in control of where he went and how fast, he didn’t have to rely on some animal to handle things. He remembered when Medivh shoved the knowledge of how to fly a gryphon into his mind, and shook his head in annoyance. Circling around a few more times, Khadgar angled his wings taking him up towards the tower. He spotted Medivh though one of the library windows, and banked towards it. No realizing he was going to fast towards the window, Khadgar desperately flapped his wings to try and slow himself down. He failed to succeed and hit the glass with a loud thunk.

Khadgar lay stunned on the windowsill for a moment. He stood up and watched Medivh writing some notes down from a text he was reading. Medivh was down the stairs on the lower level of the library. Khadgar didn’t trust himself to be able to safely reach the lower window. In an attempt to gain his mentor’s attention Khadgar began pecking at the glass a few times. His mentor seemed to ignore the sound. So Khadgar started pecking incessantly at the window until Medivh finally grew annoyed and went to investigate the cause of the sound. 

Medivh looked up at Khadgar in the window and smiled; he came up the stairs and opened the window for Khadgar to come in. Khadgar hopped in and stood on Medivh’s hand.  
Medivh scratched the top of Khadgar’s head and walked back towards the desk, “I was starting to get worried I was going to have to go looking for you. But it looks like you made out just fine”  
Khadgar cawed at his master and ruffled up his feathers, hoping to convey his annoyance at the situation.

Medivh just chuckled and placed Khadgar on the desk. “Let me finish up the last couple notes then I will turn you back.” Medivh picked up his quill and began transcribing again.

Khadgar took the time to look at what Medivh was studying; it seemed to be a tome on portal magic, interesting because Khadgar didn’t remember Medivh working on that last night. But his master was fickle, and his interests waxed and waned like the phases of the moon. Medivh was continuing to write, ignoring Khadgar’s existence as a raven, and Khadgar’s patience had reached the end of the line. 

Khadgar plucked Medivh’s quill from his hand and hopped off the desk, flying up on top of a bookshelf he dropped the quill and began cawing at Medivh. 

Medivh gave him an annoyed look for a brief moment, and sighed. “All right I will turn you back, just bring my quill back down. I happen to like that one very much.”

Khadgar feeling triumphant grabbed the quill in his beak and glided down towards Medivh. As he did so he felt the weight of the spell vanish, and he reverted to his regular human shape. Unfortunately it was as he was flying down, so he dropped the rest of the way down and landed on his stomach.

“Uggghhhhhh.” Khadgar groaned and laid there for a moment. He rolled over to see Medivh standing over him.

Medivh reached down and pulled the quill from Khadgar’s mouth, “Well I don’t think you will be late for another lesson now will you?” Medivh held out his hand to help Khadgar stand up.

Khadgar took the offered hand and blushed, embarrassed, “No sir I won’t.”

Medivh smirked at him and sat down at the desk once more, “Well given that you already know how to transform a target into a sheep, I was going to teach you how to cast the spell I cast on you, on yourself. I was going to surprise you with that for your lesson, but well you know.” Medivh smiled at him, “I often find travelling as a raven to be a preferable form of travel over short distances.” Medivh winked at Khadgar, “It is also a good form you can use to spy on others.” Medivh resumed his writing again and waved his hand at Khadgar, “Why don’t you go and get something to eat? I know you missed lunch and dinner. I will give you a pass tonight on aiding me. Just make sure you get a good rest, so we can have the actual proper lesson tomorrow.” 

“Thank you so much Medivh.” Khadgar said and bowed to his mentor; going downstairs he looked forward to tomorrow’s lesson with great anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to decide on which to write as the next chapter; some more angst or turning up the heat on the Raventrust relationship. Hmm I will have to think about it. If you have a preference let me know! :)


	6. A Growing Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am turning up the heat a bit on their relationship this chapter. Nothing explicit yet, that will be coming in the next chapter, which will take place directly after this one. ;)

Khadgar and Medivh were up in the laboratory creating some new potions. Khadgar was measuring out ingredients to create a new batch of mana potions; they had been doing lots of spell work recently to reinforce the wards of Karazhan and had blown through their stock. Looking back at his mentor, Khadgar had no idea what potion he was working on, as Medivh sprinkled some powder into a small cauldron causing a red smoke to rise up.

Khadgar felt a wave of anxiety as he thought about the increasing or attacks, and the strange demonic attacks on magi as well. He almost added the wrong ingredient and shook his head to clear away his anxious thoughts. He needed to focus on what he was doing; Khadgar didn’t want to screw up and have to start all over.

Khadgar finished with the first batch of potions, and went to the cupboard to collect the reagents for the next round. He could hear Medivh muttering angrily and crushing something up. Shrugging Khadgar decided to leave his mentor be, rather than stir the pot so to speak.

Khadgar quietly worked on his second set of potions. He was thinking about how much he had learned since coming to study with Medivh. He had learned so many spells and felt his power growing every day. Khadgar felt like a rising star, he just hoped he never crashed and burned.

“Are you happy to be here Young Trust?” Medivh suddenly asked breaking the silence of the room.

Khadgar startled, and for a moment he worried Medivh was reading his thoughts. “Of course I am. I have learned more, and had more adventures in my short time with you, than in the years I spent in Dalaran.”  
“Good, good. What about our relationship?” Medivh questioned him.

Khadgar was confused by the line of questioning, and turned to look at Medivh only to see the back of his robes. Unable to get a read off his mentor, Khadgar ventured, “I think we get along just fine. You are a good mentor, I mean you are smart and I have learned lots from you already. I would like to think I am a good dutiful apprentice.” Khadgar laughed nervously, feeling his face flush, he hurried over to the storage cabinet and began putting everything away.

“What about in any other way? You and I both know many apprentices and their master’s have formed “closer” bonds with each other. Such intimate one-on-one time can cause certain “feelings” to flourish.” Medivhs sultry voice drifted from somewhere behind Khadgar.

Khadgar was completely flustered now and almost dropped the container he was holding. He couldn’t lie; he had definitely noticed stronger feelings for Medivh developing over time. He had hoped he wasn’t obvious in his attraction to the older magus. Khadgar’s heart was pounding, and he was at a loss for words. Khadgar was formulating what to say back to Medivh, and was slowly closing the door trying to buy time when it was suddenly shut by Medivh. Khadgar whipped around and found himself trapped by his mentor against the cabinet.

Medivh had both his arms braced on each side of Khadgar and was leaning in smiling at Khadgar, giving him a burning look that would melt a glacier. “You may be silent, but your face betrays you my apprentice. How lucky I am to have the attention of a younger man.” Medivh leaned in close beside Khadgar’s ear and nuzzled it, “I wonder what the great Archmages back in Dalaran would say if I defiled their young apprentice?” Medivh whispered and let out a low growl.

Khadgar felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him; he was breathing quickly and felt like a deer caught in a hunter’s trap. He couldn’t deny it; he would love to have Medivh take him right now. But a part of him wavered, he was still a virgin, and felt nervous about the proposition.

“I, I, don’t know.” Khadgar stammered pathetically.

Medivh moved down to nuzzling Khadgar’s neck, “Perhaps we should find out?” Medivh did that for a moment more then pulled back, looking in Khadgar’s eyes, “You look like a frightened bird. Perhaps I have taken this too far?” Then just as quick as a candle flame being extinguished, so was the fire in Medivh’s eyes. He turned around on his heel and went back to tend to his elixir.

Khadgar was completely shocked, and he snapped at Medivh, “You can’t just play with people’s emotions like that! I am not one of your astrolabes you can toy with!” Khadgar felt tears welling up in his eyes, and quickly dashed out of the laboratory, lest Medivh see him cry. He slammed the door closed and pounded down the stairs, he ran outside needing to breathe in some fresh air.

Collapsing on the dewy grass in the courtyard, Khadgar let his emotions pour out. He cried and hugged his knees to his chest. He knew Medivhs social skills could be a bit skewed, but he didn’t think he would do something like that to Khadgar. To tease him so intimately then just drop it off like a stone. Khadgar couldn’t fathom where Medivh was coming from. He felt truly angry with Medivh for the first time since coming to Karazhan.

Feeling emotionally burnt out now, Khadgar picked himself up off the grass and went back in Karazhan. He stopped off in his room to grab his favorite novel, and went up to the mana pool room to read. He laid on the couch feeling comforted by the soft blue glowing light, and lost himself in the story, reading until he eventually passed out. 

Khadgar slept deeply until the morning. When he woke he found he had a blanket laid over him, and his book was closed on the ground with a letter sticking out. Khadgar rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and picked his book up. Opening it up he saw it was a letter from Medivh:

_Khadgar,_

_I owe you an apology for how I behaved last night. I know you deserve to hear this in person, but something urgent has come up and I must leave Karazhan for a couple days. I hope this will do for now, we can talk more when I get back._

_Medivh._

_P.S. Please don’t leave_

Khadgar sighed and folded up the letter. Tucking it in his robes, he felt some of his anger towards Medivh abate. Heading downstairs for breakfast Khadgar made up his plan of what to do for the next two days.  
As two days turned into four Khadgar began to grow worried for his mentor, he usually returned on time if he gave Khadgar a timeline for his return. He hoped nothing bad had happened to Medivh while he was away. 

Khadgar was sweeping up some enchanting dust, from his recent spell work off the library floor when Medivh suddenly came bursting into the library.

“Khadgar, come with me now! Orcs have been spotted in Redridge, we must go aid King Llane’s forces in stopping them!” Medivh said and raced back out of the room and up the stairs.

Khadgar dropped his broom, grabbed his satchel off the chair, and ran to catch up to his mentor. When he reached Medivh, he was waiting by a shimmering portal showing the image of Lakeshire.

“We must make sure the Orcs don’t reach Elwynn Forest. It’s time to see how well you have honed your skills.” Medivh said and disappeared through the portal.

Khadgar swallowed nervously and shook out his gitters. He ran through the portal and straight into Medivh’s back. Khadgar stumbled back and apologized. Looking around Lakeshire the town seemed so serene, Khadgar didn’t want the Orc’s to disturb these innocent people’s lives. Looking in the distance, Khadgar could see smoke curling up.

Medivh interrupted his thought process by shoving reigns into his hands. “Come on Yong Trust, we must reach our allies with due haste.” Medivh hopped onto the back of his horse and started trotting it out of town, heading East.

Khadgar climbed up with ease, and followed his mentor. Once they got to the edge of town they pushed the horses into a steady gallop. The beautiful scenery of Redridge passed by and Khadgar could feel his heart rate increasing, as he grew anxious over the upcoming battle. As they neared sounds of battle could be heard, Khadgar began reciting the spell for an Arcange Barrage under his breath, gathering up arcane energy into his right hand. 

As the two magi rounded the bend, they could see that it wasn’t just a scouting party they had encountered, but a small assault force. No doubt that they were sent to raze Lakeshire. Human soldiers and brutish Orcs were locked in viscous combat, neither side having an obvious advantage, until now however that is.

Khadgar unleashed the power of his spell with a cry, the purple light slamming into the chest of an Orc warrior, sending him flying back. The human knight looked back at him with relief and moved on to his next target.

Khadgar took a short amount of time to scan the battlefield and pick out his next target. He spotted an Orc Warlock at the back of their lines, casting spells that weakened the human combatants even more. Khadgar growled and silenced the Warlock. The Warlock seemed confused for a moment, and then turned to look at Khadgar with a glare. Before Khadgar could cast a spell, one of his allies took the advantage and ran the Warlock through with his sword.

Khadgar spared a glance at his mentor, he saw Medivh levitating two Orcs then threw them back with great force. Happy that his mentor was doing well Khadgar moved on to his next target. The battle seemed to last forever, the forces of Stormwind were gaining the upper hand when an Orc commander riding a large dire wolf came riding in with some reinforcements.

Deciding the two magi posed the greatest immediate threat, the Orc Commander sailed over the combatants on his wolf. Rushing straight for Khadgar at blinding speed, the Orc pulled back his large battlemace, readying for a swing. Before Khadgar could finish casing his spell, the mace hit him square in the chest, causing all the air to be forced from his lungs. Khadgar heard a sickening crack, pain exploded across his chest, and he flew off his horse, colliding with a tree. Khadgar dropped to the ground, and before he succumbed to unconsciousness, he could hear Medivh desperately screaming his name. Khadgar let out a pained groan and succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Khadgar came to he was in a significantly less amount of pain. Considering he knew he broke his ribs, they didn’t hurt nearly as much as they should. As for his head, he was sure he had fractured his skull when he hit the tree, all he had now as a reminder was a dull headache. Listening he could hear even breathing and the turning of pages. Opening his eyes, Khadgar saw Medivh sitting beside him reading a book.  
“Med..” Was all Khadgar croaked out before having a fit of coughing, which hurt his ribs.

Medivh looked up at him and dropped his book on the ground, “You are awake! Here please have some water, I am sure your throat is quite dry.” Medivh poured him a glass of water from the pitcher, and leaned over trying to help Khadgar drink the water without him having to move too much.

Khadgar was grateful for the help and drank the glass down with earnest. He cleared his throat and asked Medivh, “So what happened after I blacked out?”

“Well I had to end the battle swiftly....so I incinerated all the Orcs.” Medivh looked slightly embarrassed, “I was very worried about you. Once that was dealt with I grabbed you and ported us to Stormwind, where some Priests attended to your grievous injuries. You fractured your skull when you hit the tree, and you had four broken ribs from the mace impact. The Priests were able to fully heal your head fracture, you ribs they were able to heal mostly. They said the ribs should only be bruised now, instead of broken. Then they grew tired, and I told them it was okay to stop, I didn’t want them to burn out. They wanted to keep you for observation while you healed... but I wanted you back here where I could keep an eye on you.” Medivh looked away, color rising in his cheeks. “You have been unconscious for three days; I was starting to worry if you would wake up at all.”

Khadgar felt warmed by the fact Medivh cared so much for him, “Thank you, for watching over me.”

“No worries, you are my apprentice. The least I can do is make sure you recover from a battle I brought you to. Your spell casting was impeccable by the way, I am proud of how well you did in that battle.” Medivh complimented Khadgar smiling.

Khadgar blushed, “Thanks.” He laughed nervously and winced in pain.

“Oh right!” Medivh exclaimed and leaned over digging in a bag, he handed Khadgar a green colored potion, “This is to help with the pain. They did warn me it won’t taste very good, but let’s face it when does a potion ever actually have a good taste.”

Khadgar nodded and drank the potion down in one gulp, grimacing at the bitter medicinal taste. “Yep, tastes like crap.” He reached for the glass of water and drank some to wash the foul taste out of his mouth.  
“Are you hungry? Do you want some soup? Or perhaps a bath? I could have Moroe’s draw one up for you.” Medivh was starting to dote like a mother hen, and it made Khadgar laugh at him internally. 

“I think I will have a nap for now, I still feel quite tired. Perhaps when I wake up next I will have something to eat and have a bath. Thanks.” Khadgar said and yawned.

“Of course,” Medivh said and stood up, grabbing his book, “I will stay nearby, just call if you need anything.” He shuffled out of Khadgar’s room and closed the door quietly.

Khadgar snuggled down into the blankets and felt happy despite his near death experience. He hoped he recovered quickly so he could get back to his studies. Despite the pain he was in, it wasn’t too long before sleep overcame Khadgar and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know Redridge Mountains is a Province adjacent to Elwynn Forest (where Stormwind is located.) Lakeshire is the human town in that Province.


	7. Getting Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I got bogged down with an upper resp infection which killed my creativity. This chapater is short, I probably could have tacked it onto the last one, but oh well.

Khadgar blinked sleepily as he came to from his nap. He stretched a bit and found he wasn’t as sore as when he went to sleep. He would still have to take it easy for the next few days though.  
The door to Khadgar’s room opened and Moroes came in carrying a tray with steaming soup and tea. “Dinner for you, as per the Magus’ request. He also regrets that he had to step out and couldn’t be here for when you woke up. I will also prepare a warm bath for you downstairs, for when you are finished eating.” Moroes didn’t leave him any room to argue, placing the tray on Khadgar’s lap and leaving silently.  
Khadgar’s stomach grumbled reminding him he hadn’t eaten in a few days. He grabbed another pain potion and drank it down, then washed the gross taste out with some peppermint tea. Digging into his soup Khadgar was glad he was able to keep all the food down.

Pushing the tray off his lap, Khadgar carefully turned and eased himself off the bed. Gingerly walking over to his dresser he pulled out some grey cotton pants and a blue sweater. Khadgar slowly made his way down the stairs, he briefly thought about teleporting himself down, but then decided against it. 

As Khadgar opened the bathroom door a wave of steam wafted out, Khadgar sighed as the warm air brushed his skin. Walking in and closing the door, Khadgar took in a deep breath and could smell lavender. He smiled and carefully stripped his clothes off, wincing a bit when he twisted the wrong way. Khadgar walked over to the full length mirror; grabbing a towel, he wiped it down to get a good look at himself. Bluish-purple bruises spread across the middle of his chest, and when Khadgar turned he could see them down his back where he impacted the tree. Sighing Khadgar knew he still had a fair amount of healing left to do. Dropping the towel on the stool, Khadgar eased himself into the hot bath water. It was a bit of a surprise at first causing him to suck in a breath, which hurt, but then soon feel soothing and he sank down up to his neck.

Khadgar scooped up water and watched it drip out of his hand. Medivh hadn’t said anything about what had transpired before they departed to battle the Orcs. But Khadgar couldn’t really blame him, he was sure Khadgar’s near death experience had thoroughly distracted him. If Medvh didn’t say anything by tomorrow, Khadgar would inquire about the matter. Khadgar closed his eyes and pushed his thoughts away, clearing his mind he allowed himself to relax in the warm bath water and let it soothe his sore muscles.

After a while Khadgar dunked his head under water and grabbed some shampoo from the basket of bath supplies. He had a bit of an issue when he tried to wash his hair. He found he couldn’t lift his arms all the way up to scrub his head without it hurting, ducking his head down as far as he could Khadgar washed his hair a little more awkwardly than usual.

Once he was finished, Khadgar drained the tub and stepped out. He took his time drying off to keep from hurting himself. When he went to put on his sweater he found he couldn’t wiggle into it because it hurt too much. Khadgar looked at his sweater annoyed with himself, he hadn’t thought through the fact that he wouldn’t be able to pull it over his head. Sighing he made his way out of the bathroom; he shivered when the cool air of Karazhan prickled his skin causing goose bumps to form. He made his way quickly up the stairs so he could get back into bed under his warm covers. Perhaps he would read a book for a little while before going back to sleep.

Opening the door to his room Khadgar was surprised to find Medivh there. Medivh was facing away from him.

“You’re back? I didn’t think you would be back so quickly.” Khadgar said as he stepped into his room and closed the door.

Medivh turned around and gasped when he saw Khadgar, “I hadn’t really seen your injuries very well before the Priests crowded around you... I am sorry to say but you look horrible. Speaking of which, here,” Medivh handed Khadgar a small jar he was holding, “I went back to Stormwind because I realized I had forgotten to bring this salve home for you. It is supposed to help with healing your bruising.”  
Khadgar dropped his sweater, popped off the lid and saw some beige paste inside, “Thanks. For the assessment, and the salve.” Khadgar said to his mentor dryly.

Medivh smirked at him, “You are welcome.”

Khadgar sat down on his bed and scooped some of the salve up in his fingers. He gingerly began rubbing it on the bruises across his chest and felt relief almost instantly. It was warming as he spread it on and was soothing his skin. Khadgar hummed pleasantly and closed his eyes. When he was done he opened his eyes and saw Medivh pointedly not looking at him. Khadgar had a devilish thought rise up.  
“Can you please put some on my back; I can’t twist like that because it hurts.” Khadgar said as he crawled into bed.

Medivh sighed, “Sure I suppose I can.” Medivh sat down on the edge of Khadgar’s bed, scooped up some salve, and began to rub it onto Khadgar’s back.

Khadgar smiled into the pillow, he knew Medivh would feel guilty for what had happened and would help him out. Khadgar had to surpress a groan as Medivh’s long fingers expertly worked the salve into his back. It felt even better when Medivh was putting it on. He could feel heat pooling in his abdomen, and was glad at that moment to be lying on his stomach. His courage from earlier had evaporated, and he didn’t want Medivh to see just how much Khadgar was enjoying his master’s attention. When Medivh hit a particularly sensitive spot Khadgar let out a moan. They both froze, Khadgar’s heart was hammering and his face flushed with embarrassment. After a moment he felt the weight of Medivh’s hands depress the bed on each side of his head. 

Medivh leaned down and said quietly in Khadgar’s ear, “I am sorry for how I treated you earlier. Though yes, while you are not one of my astrolabes, I can certainly make you whine like an out-of-tune one, given the opportunity. I think you would like that, hm?”

Khadgar gave up his futile battle of wills, “Yes, I would.” He whispered to Medivh.

Khadgar felt Medivh smile against his ear. Medivh began to gently bite and lick at his ear, sending shivers of pleasure through Khadgar.

As Medivh nibbled and licked his way down Khadgar’s neck he said, “Though as much as I want to right now, you are in no physical shape for that kind of activity. We will have to post-pone this until you have recovered from your injuries, I wouldn’t want to hurt you any further.”

Khadgar let out a small whine, he understood, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

Medivh chuckled, and Khadgar felt him get up from the bed. Medivh ruffled his hair and said, “Get better first, then we can see what comes after.” And with that Medivh left Khadgar alone to his wanting.  
Khadgar huffed and rolled over, grabbing a book off his side table, he began reading to try take his mind off of “other” thoughts. Now he was really hoping he would recovery quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have some angst and some sexy action, woo woo. Also I am thinking of doing a Winter Veil chapter for fun after too.


	8. The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Medivh's POV. Also contains their first sex scene. This is also my first time writing smut, so I hope it doesn't suck.

Medivh was up in the observatory. He had just finished some work and was putting all his reagents away when an uncomfortable voice thundered in his head.

**‘It is time; we must proceed with the next part of the plan.’**

Medivh hesitated; he didn’t think he was ready yet. Plus if he proceeded he wouldn’t be able to turn back... and that would mean leaving Khadgar ‘s side forever. His heart twitched painfully at that thought, Khadgar had really grown on him over the last little while.

‘No I am not ready yet’ Medivh thought and pushed Sargeras aside. 

**‘Yes it is time; I have had enough of your stalling.’**

Medivh felt like a great weight was suddenly crushing him. He dropped to his knees and his vision blurred from pain. Medivh cried out and pushed back with all his might. He would not lose his free will. After what felt like ages, Medivh felt a great weight lift from his soul. He collapsed panting with the strain of fighting off the great Titan. He felt light headed; he was not able to feel Sargeras’ influence on his soul anymore. He laid there on the cool floor, letting the weight of that thought sink in.

Then suddenly Khadgar’s pained scream, pierced through his thoughts like an arrow. He jolted up and ran out of the observatory, his previous jubilance all but forgotten now. He reached out and felt Khadgar’s presence down in the library. 

Racing down the stairs at breakneck speed, Medivh slammed the library door open and yelled desperately for his apprentice. He received no answer. Medivh began frantically searching around the library, finally he found Khadgar lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. 

Medivh fell on his knees and gave Khadgar a shake to try and rouse him. He had no idea what could have happened to Khadgar. Perhaps he had opened one of the more dangerous tomes? Medivh glanced at the open book and saw it was about arcane algorithms. Not dangerous in the least. 

_“Master”_ Khadgar said to him, his voice edged with a haunting demonic echo.

Medivh startled and looked down at his apprentice’s face. His beautiful serene blue eyes were wide open and no longer blue in color. Fel green eyes stared up at him, Khadgar smiled wickedly at him. Medivh stared shocked, unsure what to do. Khadgar stood up and brushed his robes off.

_“Your apprentice’s will proved much easier to overpower than yours.”_ Demon Khadgar laughed at Medivh, and stretched, then went to study his reflection in the window.

The cruel laughter startled Medivh out of his reverie, “Give him back.” 

Demon Khadgar turned around and leaned against the wall, he tilted his head and smiled down at Medivh, his eyes glittering cruelly, _“Why should I do that, hm? He may not be as strong as you yet, but I sense great potential within him...it just needs to be unlocked. Yes I think I can make good use of your little apprentice.”_

Medivh realized Sargeras was being very serious, “No! You know you need my strength. As strong as my apprentice will be he will not have the strength of the Guardian that you need now.”

_“Perhaps...”_ Sargeras said as he walked away from Medivh. He walked over to the desk where Khadgar was working and seemed to be studying the objects scattered about it. With lightning quick reflexes Sargeras grabbed something off the desk and turned around to face Medivh.

Fear gripped Medivh as he watched Sargeras hold one of their paring knives for herb dicing to Khadgar’s throat. 

_“Or Perhaps I should just remove this little nuisance all together.”_ Sargeras said with a smile, his green eyes glowing with a baleful light. Sargeras applied some pressure and Medivh watched horrified as a thin trail of blood ran down Khadgar’s throat.

Medivh broke, “Please don’t!” Medivh cried, “I will do whatever you want, just please don’t hurt my apprentice.”

Sargeras’ deep laugh echoed throughout the library. _“That’s more like it. You need to remember who is in control here. You are just the tool to bring about my reign, child.”_ Khadgar’s face twisted in anger, and he threw Medivh across the library with a powerful shove of magical force.

As Medivh’s back collided with the stone wall, all the air was knocked out of his lungs. He coughed and began collapsing to the ground. But before he could reach the ground though Sargeras teleported in front of him in a puff of black smoke and grabbed Medivh’s throat, slamming him back up against the wall. He brought Khadgar’s face inches away from his and said threateningly, _“Never disobey me again, or this will be the price you have to pay.”_ With a great heave of strength he threw Medivh across the library once more.

As Medivh lay there catching his breath, he watched Sargeras advance on him slowly like a wolf closing in on his prey. His heart was hammering, and tears were gathering in his eyes. He would do whatever it took to get his apprentice back, no matter what; he couldn’t let Sargeras have him. He couldn’t let his sweet little Khadgar be corrupted by that awful monster. Medivh closed his eyes and said, “Take my body back. I will do as you wish; we will proceed with the next step in your invasion.” Medivh’s eyes snapped open as he felt a weight land on his stomach.

Sargeras was straddling his stomach, he grabbed Medivh’s throat and began squeezing, _“I won’t have to take your apprentice from you like this, you will drive him away all on your own.”_

Medivh began seeing spots as his brain grew deprived of oxygen. As his vision darkened he saw the terrifying fiery demonic form of Sargeras rise up from inside Khadgar. Sargeras grabbed Medivh’s head with his large flaming hand, and Medivh felt and intense amount of pain wrack his body. Screaming in agony, Medivh began thrashing, until he passed out and knew no more.

\----------

Medivh startled awake, covered in a cold sweat he was panting from stress. It was just a dream, no more likely a warning. Medivh had to make sure Khadgar was okay, he wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise. Not taking time to change, Medivh jogged out of his room and downstairs to Khadgar’s room. He threw open the door and waved his hand to ignite the candles in his room.

Khadgar sat up and looked around sleepily, rubbing his eyes, “Master? Is everything okay?”

Medivh went and sat down on Khadgar’s bed beside him and grabbed his face so he could get a good look at his eyes. Blue eyes blinked sleepily at him, confused as to what was going on. Medivh crushed Khadgar into his chest in a tight hug. He was shaking, so scared that something truly terrible had happened to Khadgar.

Khadgar seemed to realize something was wrong and wrapped his arms around Medivh. He rubbed circles on his back and murmured quiet nothings to him, trying to soothe him.

After a short while Medivh leaned back and looked at Khadgar, “I’m glad you are okay.”

“What happened?” Khadgar asked him concerned.

“Nothing, just a nightmare.” Medivh didn’t want to go into any further details; he looked down at his lap instead.

Khadgar leaned in and rested his forehead against Medivh’s. Medivh smiled, Khadgar’s presence was very comforting and Medivh felt himself calming down.

“You’re the best apprentice I have ever had.” Medivh said to Khadgar.

“I’m the only apprentice, you’ve ever had.” Khadgar countered lightheartedly.

Medivh chuckled and opened his eyes; Khadgar was smiling warmly at him. Medivh leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Khadgar’s lips. Khadgar hesitated a moment, then returned the kiss. They pulled away from each other; Khadgar looked at Medivh with half-lidded eyes, his face flush.

Medivh smiled at Khadgar, and raised his hand to brush Khadgar’s cheek gently. Khadgar closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Medivh slid the hand around to the back of Khadgar’s neck and with gentle pressure guided him in for another kiss. Medivh felt his desire for intimacy growing quickly. He licked Khadgar’s lower lip, and Khadgar opened his mouth. Medivh slid his tongue in, relishing the taste of his apprentice. Khadgar gently probed around with his tongue, and Medivh let him knowing he was inexperienced in this field. 

Medivh broke the kiss, both of them taking in deep breaths of air. He gently pushed Khadgar down so he was lying on the bed. Placing his hands on each side of Khadgar, he leaned over him and looked down at him, his dark hair spilling over his shoulders. 

“Do you want this?” Medivh wanted to hear it from Khadgar before he went any further.

Khadgar nodded and whispered, “Yes, Yes I do, please.”

Medivh smirked, “good.” Medivh leaned in and kissed Khadgar again while undoing the buttons of his nightshirt. He slid it off and tossed it to the side, sitting back he pulled his own nightshirt off. He took a moment to take in Khadgar, whose image bespoke of innocence. The dark part of Medivh thrilled in delight.

He lay down again, turning Khadgar’s head to the side exposing his delicate neck and ear. Since this was their first time, he would have to try a few things out to see what pleasured Khadgar the most. He licked the crest of the ear, before sucking on the lobe. Khadgar made mewling noises, and wiggled beneath him. Medivh moved on to his neck placing soft kisses and gentle licks all the way down his neck until he reached his collarbone. Once there Medivh hesitated a moment, then he bit down on the soft skin. Sucking at the skin, he wanted to leave a mark on Khadgar to remember their night by. This seemed a correct thing to do as Khadgar’s whining turned into a moan, and he started grinding his hips against Medivh’s leg. 

“Master,” Khadgar breathily said, sending a dark thrill of pleasure through Medivh. 

Medivh held Khadgar’s chin and turned him to look at him, sapphire eyes met jade, and Medivh saw that Khadgar did want him, just as much as he did Khadgar.  
Khadgar blushed and looked away, closing his eyes. “You can do whatever you want. I trust you.”

For a moment Medivh was catapulted back into reality, Khadgar’s honest words pierced his heart. He never wanted to break that trust, but he knew it would happen sooner rather than later. Pushing the uncomfortable thought away, Medivh whispered in Khadgar’s ear, “Be careful what you offer Young Trust.” 

Medivh growled and grabbed Khadgars wrists in one hand, holding them pinned to the bed above his head. The other hand traveled down his chest and brushed his nipple. Khadgar sucked in a sharp breath, causing Medivh to smile. He brushed his finger over the sensitive area a few more times, then lowered his head down and flicked his tongue out. Khadgar moaned and bucked his hips, as Medivh continued his ministrations. Then Medivh turned his attention to the other nipple, going through the same motions as before.

He let Khadgars wrists go and slid down further on the bed, licking a trail down Khadgars abdomen. Medivh pulled down Khadgars pants just enough to expose his sensitive hip areas. He licked and nibbled them, causing Khadgar to shiver with pleasure. Finally turning his attention to Khadgar’s hardened member he ran his hand up and down the raised bulge. This elicited a low moan out of Khadgar.

“I think you have been patient enough.” Medivh said as he pulled down Khadgars pants and discarded them.

“Please, yes.” Any other words were lost to moaning as Medivh took Khadgar’s length in his mouth and began sucking him, pumping him with his hand at the same time for added pleasure. He pulled back and circled the tip of Khadgar’s penis with his tongue, then licked up and down it some more.

“Medivh, ah, that feels so good.” Khadgar panted out, throwing his head side to side.

“The main event hasn’t even started yet.” Medivh said smiling, as he stood and quickly removed his own pants. He summoned a bottle of oil, which he opened and let some drip onto his fingers. Growing serious he leaned over Khadgar and looked him in the eyes, “I need to make sure you are ready. It will hurt some the first time, but I will do my best to limit that as much as possible.”

Khadgar nodded at him, his eyes a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Medivh leaned down and kissed Khadgar, comforting him. He scooted back; sitting himself between Khadgar’s spread legs. Bracing himself with one hand, he guided his lubricated fingers down to Khadgar’s entrance. He slowly pressed his index finger inside, careful not to go too fast, and applied steady gentle pressure until his finger was all the way in. He waited a moment to allow Khadgar to adjust, then when his breathing leveled back out he began curling his finger inside against the tight muscle to start stretching it out. Khadgar groaned and curled his fingers in the sheets. Medivh kept up the motion, slowly increasing how much he was moving his finger. Then he slid his middle finger inside as well. He began moving his fingers back and forth, feeling the muscle loosening some more. Medivh knew this next part would hurt a little more, but he had to do it anyways. He began scissoring his fingers, inside Khadgar, which caused Khadgar to let out a hiss.

Medivh looked up at Khadgar, “Do you need me to take a break for a moment.”

Khadgar scrunched up his face and shook his head, “no keep going please.”

“Okay, if you are sure.” Medivh kissed Khadgar’s stomach and continued his movements. Not long after Medivh decided it was time to move on. Grabbing the oil, he poured a liberal amount out onto his hand and stroked himself.

Re-positioning himself, he began slowly pushing himself inside Khadgar. Medivh groaned as Khadgar’s tight muscle closed in around him. Medivh had forgotten how good it had felt, it had been quite some time since he had been with anyone in this way. Khadgar’s breathing was turning to sharp quick breaths, as he tried to push through the pain. Medivh gave him a soft look and rubbed his chest and abdomen. Once he was fully sheathed inside Khadgar he paused a moment and allowed Khadgar to adjust to the new sensation. Khadgar nodded at him to continue. So Medivh began slowly pulling in and out, Medivh must have hit the good spot at one point as Khadgar let out a loud moan. Medivh smiled and angled his hips to keep rubbing at Khadgar’s g-spot. Khadgar’s cries were growing in volume and intensity as Medivh picked up the pace with his thrusts. Medivh added his voice to Khadgar’s as they both cried their pleasure to the heavens. He could tell Khadgar was nearing his finish, he remembered his first time he didn’t last too long either. Reaching one hand down he began to stroke Khadgar in time with his thrusts. This seemed to push Khadgar over the edge, and with one last ecstatic cry he came all over his chest and abdomen. Medivh could feel the heat of his own climax building inside him, his thrusts growing more frantic, he pounded into Khadgar until he felt that great release, with one last cry he pushed into Khadgar and came. Panting Medivh slowed down his thrusts, and pulled out of Khadgar. 

Khadgar grabbed the face cloth from his washbasin and handed it to Medivh. Medivh wiped himself down and flipped it over, then cleaned up Khadgar. 

Khadgar was still breathing heavily, “That was amazing. I mean, I am sore but, it also felt really good.”

Medivh tossed the cloth onto Khadgar’s laundry pile, and looked down at him smiling. “I am glad.”

Now his exhaustion from the nightmare, and the burst of physical activity was catching up with him. Medivh lay down beside Khadgar, now feeling too tired to make the trek back up to his room. 

Khadgar rolled over and pulled the blanket back up on the bed, then blew out the candles as Medivh arranged the blanket around them. Medivh wrapped his arm around Khadgar’s stomach and pulled him to his chest. For the first time in a while Medivh truly felt happy. He nuzzled Khadgar’s back and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the Winter Veil chapter. Also I wanted to make a note that the inspiration for the first part of this chapter came from a comic I read by @madeinhellism on tumblr.


	9. Winter Veil Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medivh and Khadgar take a trip to Stormwind to celebrate Winter Veil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long!! I had to split the Winter Veil event into two chapters because it was too long. Mostly fluff but there is porn at the end of the chapter.

Khadgar was busy picking fresh herbs from their greenhouse. He looked up at the golden orb floating at the top of the glass. Medivh had enchanted it to provide sunlight and warmth throughout the cold seasons. He insisted that the best work could only be done with fresh herbs.

Gathering up his tools Khadgar went to the back of the greenhouse to rinse everything off. He mused on Medivh and his relationship. Khadgar honestly didn’t know where he stood with the man anymore. Some days he was very friendly and open, and they shared many laughs together. Other days it seemed like Khadgar’s presence was an annoyance, he would snap at him and be short with him, leaving Khadgar frustrated and put-off with his mentor. 

Khadgar also kept sensing a demonic presence in the area. But he kept checking the wards, and they were intact, which made him worried about what was really going on in the tower. Last week he had a vision of the great demon lord Sargeras conquering Azeroth that terrified him and kept him from sleeping for 2 days. 

There was also the Orc presence. They were pushing northward closer to Stormwind every day. Briefly he wondered if they had winter on whatever world they had come from, and would they possibly freeze to death over Azeroth’s winter.

His musings were cut short as Medivh walked into the greenhouse. “Leave that stuff for Moroes to clean up. I need you to go pack a bag; we are heading to Stormwind for a few days.”

“Why are we going this time?” Khadgar asked, he knew Medivh didn’t like going out unless he had to.

Medivh rolled his eyes, “For the Feast of Winter Veil. Llane wants to see us, and he is afraid that if I keep you cooped up here much longer you will turn into a reclusive hermit like me. And as he stated Azeroth can’t handle having another Medivh, one is more than enough.”

Khadgar bent down and tightened his boot laces, hiding his smirk at hearing the Kings admonishment of his friend.

“Meet me up in the observatory when you are done and I will port us there. Also we are going to be having a formal feast with the King, so pack something nice to wear.” Medivh said as he walked away.

Khadgar grew excited, he had only been to Stormwind a couple other times, and it was all business before so he didn’t see much of the city. He left his things for Moroes to tidy up as Medivh asked and raced up the stairs to go and pack his bag. 

Packing his clothes away Khadgar ran into a dilemma, he wasn’t quite sure what type of formal wear he should bring. He held up an elegant looking sapphire blue robe with silver filigree, he had worn this to a formal function back in Dalaran once. But Medivh may have also meant for Khadgar to wear a suit, which he didn’t have. Khadgar grew panicked, and gently folded up his formal robe, tucking it into his bag. He hoped this would suffice, if not he could probably pick something up in Stormwind. 

Tossing his back over his shoulder, he gave his room one last once-over and headed out. He pounded up the stairs, feeling giddy with excitement. He had been to Winter Veil celebrations before in Dalaran, but he was sure they would be something else all together in a large city like Stormwind. He was wondering what kinds of decoration they would have.

Reaching the observatory, he stopped short as Medivh stood there arms crossed giving him an annoyed look. “What took you so long?”

“I’m sorry. I was trying to find something formal to wear, and I could only find my formal robes, and I wasn’t sure if you meant for me to wear a suit. Which I don’t have, so-“ Khadgar rambled nervously and was cut off when Medivh held up a hand to quiet him.

“You will need to have a suit to wear. We will pick one up for you when we get there.” Medivh said quickly and began the incantation for creating a portal.

Khadgar observed quietly. He liked watching Medivh work with magic. Things that would normally be so hard for some to cast came so easily to Medivh. Here he was truly a master with no other who could compare.

Medivh completed the spell; a shimmering image of Stormwind appeared in the middle of the room. Medivh turned to look at him, “On our way back, I want you to create the portal to get us home. You have watched me cast it enough times; you should be able to replicate it.”

Khadgar straightened more alert now, “No problem, Master.”

Medivh nodded to him, handed his bag to Khadgar, picked up Atiesh and passed through the portal. Khadgar threw Medivh’s bag over his other shoulder and walked through the portal.  
He appeared in one of the antechambers of Stormwind Keep. King Llane and Anduin Lothar were already heartily greeting Medivh. Llane came over to greet Khadgar, giving him a hug.  
“Thank you for coming. I look forward to getting to know you better. Medivh has told me all about you in our letters.” Llane said quietly to Khadgar as he pulled back from the hug.

Khadgar blushed; he didn’t know Medivh would be talking about him to the King. He glanced over at Medivh who was chatting with Anduin. “He did?”

Llane smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, “don’t worry he didn’t say anything bad.” He winked at Khadgar and guided them over to the other two.

Anduin stepped forward assessing Khadgar, “So this is Khadgar your apprentice hm? I missed you the last time you were here.” He stepped up and poked Khadgar in the ribs, “Looks like you need to feed him more Med. A strong wind looks like it could blow this one over.”

Medivh tilted his head and said, “My apprentice can handle himself just fine.”

Anduin stroked his chin, “Well if he is your apprentice I suspect that he can. Or he wouldn’t have lasted as long as he has.”

Khadgar wasn’t sure how to interject into the conversation about him. So he stood there awkwardly. He wasn’t used to being the centre of attention. Llane seemed to pick up on this and guided the conversation elsewhere.

“Why don’t I give you a tour of the Keep Khadgar. I can show you the rooms where you and Medivh will be staying for the weekend.” Llane commented, and motioned for Khadgar to follow with his head.  
“That would be great!” Khadgar said, looking for an easy escape to the current situation. 

“When you are done, come and find me, I will take you out to the Trade District so we can pick up some things.” Medivh called to him as Khadgar walked away.

Khadgar walked quietly beside Llane, he listened intently as Llane discussed inane topics as they traversed the grand castle. When they came up to a quiet corridor Llane asked, “How is Medivh doing?”

Khadgar considered his answer carefully; he wasn’t sure how much he should reveal to the King, “He is doing okay. He has his moods sometimes. But that is just the way he is you know?”

Llane laughed, “oh yes I know. His temperament has always been fickle. Even when we were young boys he was like that.” They walked to the end of the hallway, with two wooden doors facing each other. Llane walked up to the one on the left side and opened it.

The room was much larger than his one at Kharazhan. A large bed sat against the back wall, it had a heavy blue comforter on it and 2 large puffy pillows. A side table sat on one side, and a small dresser sat on the other side. A fireplace sat on the left side of the room, with a small pile of wood resting beside it. A small pine tree, sat across from the fireplace, with garland strung around it, colorful glass bulbs hanging from the branches, and finally a sparkling gold star on top to finish it off.

Llane pointed to a door that was open at the back of the room. “Your bathroom is behind that door, it has a tub, full length mirror and wash basin. There is also a basket with some soap, shampoo, washcloths, and towels in there for you as well. There is also the servant’s bell in there, so if you need anything ring it; and one of the maids should come up.”

Khadgar was warmed by the hospitality a relative stranger was showing him. “Thank you so much, this is fantastic.” 

“You are absolutely welcome. I want you to know too, you are always welcome in my home. I know Medivh doesn’t like to go out much, but should you ever feel like coming here just send me a letter and let me know.” Llane said to Khadgar with a smile. “I will let you unpack your things now so you can go meet up with Medivh before he gets too impatient.”

“Thanks. Have a great day!” Khadgar commented with a wave as Llane walked out the door.

With Llane gone, Khadgar took a moment to take in the room. He went over and flopped on the bed, closing his eyes, enjoying the sinfully soft bed. After a few minutes he decided he should probably get his money and meet up with Medivh before the man decided to come find him. Leaving his bag on the bed, he dug out his small change satchel. He opened it and counted his money, he didn’t have a huge amount of it. Khadgar had no need for money since he was living with Medivh, and all of his needs were provided for by the man. Back in Dalaran he made some money doing spell work for people here and there. He hoped he had enough money for what he wanted to purchase today. 

Khadgar switched out his lighter cloth cloak for a heavier wool one, given that they would be outside for a while. Then he tucked the pouch into an inner pocket of the cloak. Sliding a pair of lined leather gloves on, he headed out of the room to go meet up with Medivh.

After navigating the many corridors of Stormwind Keep, he found Medivh waiting for him in the main foyer. Medivh was leaning against a pillar, examining his nails, and tapping his foot.

“Okay I am ready to go.” Khadgar said as he jogged up to his mentor.

“Good, let’s go.” Medivh turned on his heel, walking away at a brisk pace. 

Khadgar kept pace with Medivh, flipping up his hood when they got outside because it was snowing lightly. He looked over and saw Medivh scowl and do the same. They walked in peaceful silence through the city. Khadgar took the time to observe the happenings of Stormwind, everyone was busy bustling form one place to another. Merchants were busy selling their goods in preparation for the Feast. He wasn’t used to being around so many people anymore though, so when someone brushed past his shoulder he felt a bit of anxiety and scooted closer to Medivh, bumping his shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” Medivh inquired.

“Yes I am fine.” Khadgar replied quickly feeling embarrassed.

Medivh gave him a look that told Khadgar he didn’t believe him, but he let the subject drop.

Finally the pair of magi reached the main square of the trade district. Here was the buisiest spot of Stormwind, countless people were everywhere. Stalls and shops crowded the square, vendors calling out loudly to the crowd trying to sell their wares. Khadgar without asking looped his arm around Medivh’s, not wanting to get separated.

Medivh didn’t seem bothered by Khadgar’s action, and instead pointed to a shop across the way. “We want to go their first, it’s a tailors shop. I have used them before and am happy with their work.”  
The pair pushed their way through the crowd and into the shop. Behind the counter a young woman was cutting cloth and an elderly man was organizing spools of thread, grumbling to himself.

The woman looked up from her cutting and smiled at the mages, “Welcome to our shop! Are you picking up an order, or putting one in?”

Medivh strode up to the counter, “I would actually like to have my apprentice here fitted for a suit,” Medivh gestured behind him to Khadgar, “and I do need a rush on that if possible. We need it finished by tomorrow night. I am willing to pay extra to have that done.”

The woman nodded and looked over at the elderly man, “Grandfather, do you think we can have a suit made up by tonight?”

The old man mumbled something to himself and nodded, “Yeah, yeah we can.” He looked over at Khadgar and pointed to a stool in front of a full length mirror. “Get your extra layers off and go stand on that stool.” The old tailor pulled out some supplies and began shuffling over to the stool.

Khadgar walked over quickly and began taking off his outer layers, leaving him in his trousers and light cotton undershirt. He climbed on the stool and glanced over at Medivh, who seemed to be looking at different types of cloths with the younger woman.

“Stick your arms out.” The elderly man said shortly.

Khadgar did as he was told, standing patiently as the old man took the various measurements required to make the suit. He heard the sound of coins hitting the counter and twisted to look at Medivh, who was apparently going to be paying for Khadgar’s suit.

“Quit twisting.” The old tailor snapped.

“Sorry” Khadgar apologized.

Medivh walked into Khadgar’s view, “I need to go do a couple things. I will meet you back at the castle for dinner. The young lady said your suit should be ready in a couple hours.” 

“Okay, see you tonight.” Khadgar bid his Master goodbye. It wasn’t much longer before he was finished with getting his measurements done. Khadgar stepped down from the stool and put his outer layers of clothing back on.

“Thank you, I will see you later!” Khadgar called cheerily, waving at the pair as he left.

Khadgar emerged onto the street and saw that some of the crowd had died down. He walked across the street to a small tavern and ordered some lunch. Sitting down near a window, he people watched while he mulled over what to get Medivh as a gift for Winter Veil. The man wasn’t materialistic, so thinking of what his Master would like was proving difficult. Anything magic related his Master would most likely already posses. He wasn’t inclined for fashion either, so clothing was out too. Khadgar thrummed his fingers on the table growing annoyed at not knowing what to buy. He finished up eating his meal and headed out, hoping he would see something that peak his interest out in the square. 

Khadgar browsed stall after stall, having trouble finding the right gift for Medivh. He finally came upon a merchant who was selling various types of jewelry. He spied a necklace with a small, hand-carved, wooden raven charm. Khadgar picked it up to inspect it more closely. It had small dark brown wooden beads, and smoothed black stone beads alternating until they reached the middle where the raven sat in the middle. The raven is self was quite detailed, and polished to make it look even nicer. Khadgar wavered on if he should buy this for Medivh or not. It seemed nice, but at the same time, Medivh didn’t really wear jewelry much so he might not like it. Khadgar just decided to go with his gut and purchase the necklace. 

“Can I take this one please?” Khadgar asked the merchant.

“Yea, for sure, that one is 1 gold 50 silver.” The merchant informed Khadgar holding out a hand, “If this is going to be a gift, I have a little wooden box to put it in.”

“That would be great, thanks!” Khadgar said as he dug in his coin pouch for the appropriate amount of money. He passed the money to the merchant and accepted the small wooden box. He tucked it into his cloak pocket and thanked the merchant. Moving off Khadgar took some time to browse other merchant stands while he waited a bit longer for his suit.

Once the sun started setting, Khadgar made his way back to the tailors shop. Inside he approached the empty counter and rung the bell that was on top. 

The young woman peeked around the corner, “Oh you are back! Here let me go get your suit for you.” She disappeared out of Khadgars view and came back a few minutes later. She was holding up a long silk cover on a hanger, “Your suit is in here, just slide this cover off when you are ready to put it on. Your mentor also told me to mention to you not to look at it until you are going to put it on.” The tailor smiled and winked at Khadgar, handing the clothing to him.

“Well I am sure this will be great! Thank you so much for all your hard work to make this for me on such short notice.” Khadgar said smiling.

The lady waved her hand, “oh it was no worries!”

“Bye have a great day, and Happy Winter Veil!” Khadgar said cheerily as he left the shop.

“Same to you,” the woman called as he left the shop.

Getting onto the street Khadgar could see merchants were getting ready to pack up for the day. It seemed early to Khadgar, but he then realized why. Carts loaded with tables and decorations were being brought to the square to be set up. Khadgar felt excited again as he anticipated the kind of gathering that would be taking place here tomorrow. Not wanting to potentially mess up his suit on the way back, Khadgar ducked into an alley and cast a quick teleport spell to take him to Stormwind Keep.

Appearing back at the keep Khadgar headed inside to go put away his purchases before joining everyone for dinner. When he entered his room he found his bag wasn’t on the bed anymore. Khadgar was momentarily panicked that it had been stolen, when Medivh popped his head through the open door.

“I moved you stuff into my room,” he drawled.

“Oh, oh okay.” Khadgar blushed and followed his mentor across the hall.

Medivhs room was similar in set up to Khadgars, with the exception of having a closet instead of a dresser and a small writing desk tucked in one corner. 

Medivh walked over to the bed, and laid down, picking up the book he was previously reading, “tonight is just a casual dinner, so you don’t need to put that suit on until tomorrow night.”

“Okay, great. “Khadgar said as he went to hang up his suit in the closet. He opened his bag and unpacked his clothing, hanging it neatly beside Medivh’s clothes. He reached into his cloak and pulled out the gift, he quickly glanced behind him to see Medivh was pre-occupied with his book, and not paying attention to Khadgar. 

Quietly walking over to where the pine tree sat, Khadgar knelt down and slid the present under the tree. He saw that there was already a present under there, it was a dark wooden box that was about as long as his forearm. Khadgar’s heart melted, Medivh had taken the time to get something for Khadgar. Feeling all warm and fuzzy now, Khadgar drifted in a haze over to the bathroom to wash up before going down to dinner.  
Dinner was a quiet affair, Khadgar and Medivh joined Llane and his family, along with Anduin. The food was amazing; Khadgar ate until he was stuffed. After they all drank some wine and chatted about various topics, Khadgar was glad to see Medivh relax some. The man was far too stressed and wound-up for Khadgar’s liking, so at least here he was getting a chance to enjoy the holidays.

With dinner having wound down, everyone departed to get ready for bed. Khadgar was feeling giddy, both from the wine and the impending Winter Veil celebration tomorrow. He was picturing Medivh dressed as Greatfather Winter as they arrived back to their room, which caused him to giggle to himself. He didn’t even realize when Medivh closed and locked their door, approaching him with a coy smile. He turned around just in time to have Medivh push him down on the bed, and crawl on top of him, his ponytail slipping over his shoulder as he leaned down to bring his face closer to Khadgars.

“What’s so funny Young Trust?” Medivh said in a seductively dangerous way, as if he knew Khadgar was laughing at Medivh’s expense.

Khadgar swallowed nervously, “Haha, nothing. I am just happy is all?” Khadgar laughed nervously, blushing from embarrassment and too much wine.

“You’re a bad liar.” Medivh said smiling wickedly, “for lying to your master, you deserve to be punished.”

Khadgar sucked in a breath through his teeth, as he felt a jolt of pleasure surge through him. He wasn’t really thinking about sex before, but it is definitely what he was thinking about now.

Medivh tilted his head, still smiling, and ran a hand down Khadgar’s cheek, then down his chest, “Your body betrays you.” Then Medivh crashed their lips together in a searing kiss that pushed Khadgar over the edge. As Khadgar moaned, Medivh slid his tongue into his mouth; Khadgar could taste some remnants of the wine they were drinking on Medivhs tongue.

Medivh pulled back and chuckled, he waved his finger in front of Khadgar’s face in an admonishing manner, “Tut, tut, my apprentice. We are in someone else’s home; you will have to be quiet, lest someone hear you.” Without any warning, Medivh’s hand shot down and grabbed Khadgar’s cock, giving it a few quick strokes.

Khadgar’s back arched, and he covered his eyes. Clamping his mouth shut he stifled the moan that wanted to escape. 

Medivh continued his motions a little more slowly, and leaned down to Khadgar’s ear whispering, “You are so sensitive, I love it.” He gave Khadgar’s ear a nip and withdrew, sliding off the bed.   
“Get undressed and lay face down on the bed.” Medivh said disappearing into the bathroom, not leaving Khadgar any room to argue.

Khadgar hopped off the bed, taking his clothes off, he kept glancing at the bathroom. Having no idea what Medivh was planning made Khadgar both excited and nervous. He lay down on the bed as he was told to and closed his eyes letting himself relax. 

He heard Medivh’s soft footsteps as he walked back to the bed. Khadgar felt the bed depress as Medivh kneeled beside him, Medivh grabbed his wrists and Khadgar felt him wrap a soft fabric around them, tying them together. Khadgar looked up in time to see Medivh tying his wrists, wrapped in his scarf from earlier to the bed frame. Then his vision was obscured as Medivh slid a silk tie in front of his eyes and tied it behind his head. 

Medivh pushed Khadgar up into a kneeling position, leaning over him, he said, “If any of this makes you feel uncomfortable let me know. I don’t want to truly frighten you, just make things...more interesting.”   
Khadgar turned his head, and looked back at where he assumed Medivh was, “no I am good, continue...please.” Khadgar was feeling nervous, but thrilled at the same time; his heart was pounding at the thought of a new experience like this.

“Good, I am glad to hear that.” Medivh gave his bum a light slap as he got off the bed, causing Khadgar to let out a yelp in surprise. Khadgar could hear the sound of Medivh’s clothes hitting the floor.   
“Ah, ah, I told you once already, you need to learn to be quiet. Now you best not be too noisy. I wouldn’t want little Varian asking his parents about the awful noises he heard in the night. Then that would leave some uncomfortable questions for us in the morning.” Medivh whispered into Khadgars ear and punctuated his statement with a lick down the crest of his ear.

Khadgar threw back his head, and whimpered. Regaining his composure, Khadgar nodded in understanding, not trusting himself to open his mouth right now.

“Excellent.” Medivh said, then ran his hand softly down Khadgar’s back, following it with light kisses. He squeezed Khadgar’s ass, “You have such a tight little butt.” Medivh leaned over Khadgar, resting his chest against Khadgar’s back. Medivh pushed one of his legs between Khadgar’s opening his legs wider. Khadgar could feel Medivh’s hard-on pressed against his thigh, and he shivered in anticipation. Medivh pressed soft kisses down Khadgar’s back, as his hand reached around to grab Khadgar’s hard on again. Medivh was giving it painfully slow strokes, so Khadgar began thrusting into his mentor’s hand seeking a faster pace.   
“You certainly are impatient tonight. I think perhaps you had a little too much to drink at dinner. You aren’t so feisty usually.” Medivh laughed and bit down on the side of Khadgar’s neck.

Releasing Khadgar’s cock, Medivh’s arm slid up and wrapped around Khadgar’s chest. Then Medivh began to suck on his delicate neck skin, sending waves of pleasure through Khadgar. The mix of slight pain and pleasure was unbelievable. Khadgar curled his fingers up and whined, arching up into Medivh, until Medivh was finally finished. 

“Mine.” Medivh said punctuating his statement by giving the hickey a lick, “You better make sure to keep that covered tomorrow.” Khadgar could tell by his tone of voice that Medivh was smiling down at him; of course he would do something like this to Khadgar. 

Khadgar felt Medivh press something to his mouth. “Open.” Medivh commanded.

Khadgar did as he was told, and Medivh slid two of his fingers into Khadgar’s mouth. Khadgar was feeling devious, and sucked on them eagerly, running his tongue around them.

Medivh pulled his fingers out of Khadgar’s mouth, “Hm, is that a preview of what you can do?”

Khadgar turned his head and smiled at his mentor, just as he was about to say something in retort though, Medivh stuck one of the fingers inside Khadgar rather quickly, eliciting a sharp gasp form him.  
Medivh moved his finger back and forth in a rhythmic movement, adding his second finger after a short time. Then he withdrew, leaving Khadgar shaking with anticipation. 

Then Khadgar felt Medivh press against his and slowly push inside, taking his time. Once he was fully inside, Medivh pulled Khadgar’s blindfold loose and tossed it to the side. Khadgar saw Medivh smiling wickedly down at him. Then Medivh began a slow even rythm of thrusts, which felt amazing, but Khadgar was hoping for a bit of a faster pace.

Khadgar timed his own thrusts with Medvh, trying to get him to go deeper and faster. But Medivh continued with his languid pace. His mentor didn’t seem to want to change things up at all.

“Impatient.” Medivh said in a patronizing tone, “All good things come with time, you know this.”

Khadgar hung his head and let out a pathetic whine.

“Well if you insist.” Medivh said; then without warning set a blazing pace to his thrusts that left Khadgar muffling his screams into his pillow.

Khadgar was impressed that Medivh had the stamina to keep up the pace he was setting. His mentor’s deep fast thrusts were bringing him to his climax very quickly, after having been teased with the slow pace for so long.

Feeling the apex of his climax reaching quickly, Khadgar put his face down in the pillow again to quiet his scream as he came all over the bed sheet. After a few more thrusts Medivh followed suit, letting out a much quieter cry than Khadgar did.

Khadgar lay there for a moment chest heaving as he took in deep breaths. Medivh disappeared into the adjoining bathroom to clean up and came back with fresh linens.

“Go clean up, I will change the sheets.” Medivh said as he walked over.

Khadgar slid off the bed, now feeling very exhausted and ready for bed. He shuffled into the bathroom, grabbed a wet facecloth and cleaned himself up. Then he went over to the mirror and took a look at himself. He let out a quiet gasp as he saw the dark purple bruise on the side of his neck. Hopefully the collar of his shirt would cover it, if not he supposed he would have to wear his scarf.  
Khadgar came out of the bathroom in time for Medivh to have finished changing the sheets. As Khadgar walked over Medivh turned around and grabbed him around the waist, leaning down Medivh pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Time for bed.” Medivh said and smiled at Khadgar.

Khadgar yawned, “Yeah, I am exhausted now. I can’t wait for the celebrations tomorrow.” He climbed into bed and before he could lie down, Medivh gave his bum a smack. Khadgar yelped and quickly lay under the covers.

Medivh laughed and slid in beside him. Waving a hand Medivh extinguished all the candles in their room. Then he wrapped his arm around Khadgar’s abdomen and pulled him to his chest, falling asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I wanted to give you guys a heads up, I only have a couple more chapters planned and the fic will be done. But I do have plans for a sequel of sorts. So stay tuned. I will try to update more often. Lately my life has been very chaotic, but things are settling down, so I have more time to write. :) <3


End file.
